


Chuck

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been a part of Team Free Will for three months when there’s a hesitant knock on the door of the motel room they’re currently staying in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the gulf_aid_now ficlets written fot darkamber back in 2010. Beta-ed by mithrel.

Gabriel has been a part of Team Free Will for three months when there’s a hesitant knock on the door of the motel room they’re currently staying in. It’s Dean who gets up from where he was cleaning his gun on one of the beds.

Castiel is hovering behind him like he always does, while Sam is doing research on the computer with the archangel peering over his shoulder, a lollipop in his mouth.

It turns out to be Chuck. The prophet looks up at Dean, and nervously says, “Hi! Could I talk to Gabriel for a sec?” He’s worriedly chewing on his lip.

“Er, sure, I guess. Gabriel?” he calls out, but the archangel is already there, looking at Chuck with a surprisingly serious expression.

“We won’t be long,” Gabriel tells him without looking up from the prophet. Then, just like that, the door closes behind them.

Curious, Dean peeks through the blinds to have a look at where Chuck is currently talking to Gabriel, a reassuring hand on the archangel’s shoulder. What the hell? Gabriel smiles, then walks back to the door.

Dean watches bewildered as the archangel walks straight up to Sam, then climbs on his little brother’s lap before kissing him.

“Gabriel?” Sam asks.

“Dad says it’s okay.” The archangel’s grin brightens the whole room.


End file.
